El Legado SeeD
by DiLii-chan
Summary: Habian pasado ya años desde la batalla contra Ultimecia, aquel momento que parecio ser el fin pero que llevo al mundo a una paz momentanea. Nadie esperaba la amenaza que estaba por venir, capaz de destruir los lazos forjados durante aquella feroz batalla.
1. Capítulo 1: Sorpresas

Habian pasado apenas 3 años desde la pelea contra Ultimecia, la paz habia regresado al mundo que dia a dia fue recobrando la normalidad por la que tanto habian luchado los jóvenes SeeD que arriesgaron su vida en una pelea a muerte. Balamb y Galbadia Garden habian retornado a sus puestos fijos y se habian establecido pequeñas escuelas de reclutamiento de jóvenes candidatos a SeeD cerca de cada ciudad principal. Trabia Garden seguia en reconstrucción financiado por el presidente de Esthar, el señor Laguna Loire, quien se esforzaba por mantener buenas relaciones con los demas gobernantes de los otros continentes, siempre cuidadon mantener la tranquilidad de los pobladores de la ciudad de la tecnología.

Squall continuaba comandando el Garden, mientras Cid y Edea habian reconstruido el orfanato, lugar que les servia de hogar y donde frecuentemente eran visitados por los jóvenes heroes a quienes ellos llamaban sus hijos. Quistis se convirtió en jefe de uno de los nuevos comandos de fuerzas especiales SeeD especializados en ataques de larga distancia y magia, al mismo tiempo que equilibraba una buena y secreta relacion sentimental con uno de sus compañeros de batalla. Zell y Selphie se habian convertido en dos de los mas famosos y habiles profesores de combate mano a mano, tanto que Kiros pidio personalmente a Zell que se uniera a las fuerzas elite de Esthar como comandante del escuadron de defensa nacional, el se rehuso amablemente argumentando que todavía no era tiempo de abandonar su hogar. Selphie e Irvine estaban comprometidos pero actualmente mantenian su relacion a distancia debido a los tramites que Irvine se vio obligado a hacer al momento de solicitar su traslado a Balamb Garden.

Los conflictos generados por la previa guerra generada por Ultimecia fueron difíciles de resolver y muchos quedaban aun pendientes, pero el primer paso para la reconstrucción del mundo era comenzar a hacer enmiendas y unir fuerzas, pues ya una vez se habia probado que una sola semilla mala puede afectar a las demas.

Aun después de la batalla, Rinoa no perdio sus poderes como sucesora de Ultimecia, asunto que todos decidieron mantener en secreto del mundo, puesto que si salia a la luz publica solo generaria mas conflictos y Rinoa no representaba una amenaza para el mundo, al menos no por el momento. Debido a esto, la joven lider se dedico a un estricto regimen de entrenamiento el cual llevo a cabo al lado de Ellone, quien decidio dejar de ser la niña a la que todos protegian y tomar su propio futuro en sus manos para no arrepentirse del pasado. Por el momento ambas entrenaban para graduarse como SeeDs, la ceremonia que se llevaria a cabo en 2 meses.

A pesar de todos los cambios buenos que se habian generado, las luchas y guerras en el mundo continuaban, pero nadie se daba por vencido y todos se esforzaban por tratar de ganar una completa paz en el mundo.

Capitulo 1

_A todos los estudiantes que presentaran su examen SeeD__ el dia de hoy, favor presentarse al Quad lo antes posible… A todos los estudiantes que presentaran… {la voz del megáfono resonaba en todo el Garden}_

- Para que crees que nos llaman?

-No lo se, ve tu misma a ver…

- Oh vamos! La ultima vez solo era para recordarnos como equipar nuestros GFs y la defense contra elementos… tu sabes que quieren! Dime!!

- Claro que no! – sigue hablando mientras escribia en la computadora – ser parte de SeeD significa saber acatar ordenes, haz lo que te dicen por una vez, si?

- Acatar ordenes?... Tu no eres quien para hablar de eso Squall… - la joven se pone de pie y se dirige al elevador notablemente alterada – y yo… - la puerta del elevador se cierra y lleva a la joven al primer nivel

- Ya no somos niños Rinoa… - un timbre en el megáfono lo hace ponerse en pie – que podra ser?...

El joven sale de la oficina, toma el elevador y baja al primer piso apresuradamente, baja las escaleras y se encuentra con una agitada Xu que cargaba en sus manos muchos libros y reportes que debia entregar a Squall.

- Que sucede Xu?

- Nida me acaba de reportar que una nave acaba de aterrizar en las afueras del Garden sin notificación previa

- Información de la nave?

- Aparentemente llevan el símbolo de las fuerzas militares de Galbadia

- Entonces deben estar perdidos, estan fuera de su territorio de patrullaje, dile a Nida que antes de dar autorización de entrada deben presentar un informe del por que de su repentino aterrizaje – da la vuelta y vuelve a subir las escaleras hacia el elevador – crei que era algo urgente…

El elevador regresa al primer piso y antes de que Squall logre entrar, escucha los pasos que parecian ser de 10 soldados y nota la conmocion de los estudiantes, se voltea y no puede evitar mostrar la sorpresa al ver a aquel conocido frente a sus ojos.

- Un alto funcionario como yo no necesita permisos para entrar al Garden, no es asi comandante Lionheart?

- General… Caraway… - baja las escaleras y saluda diplomáticamente al general, mostrando su incomodidad con la visita

- Oh porfavor deja las formalidades para los presidentes, estoy aquí como un compañero militar

- Entonces por favor le pido que mantenga a los soldados fuera de la propiedad del Garden, mis estudiantes no estan acostumbrados a ver este tipo de acciones dentro y quisiera evitar cualquier tipo de alarma entre ellos

- Naoto, tu y los soldados esperen afuera!

- Si señor! Ya escucharon las ordenes! Salgan y no causen ningun tipo de alarma entre los estudiantes!

- Ahora por favor, digame a que debemos el honor de su visita General?

- Tengo entendido que Rinoa estara graduandose como SeeD en los proximos dias, asi que pense en atender a su graduación como regalo sorpresa para ella!

- Y esta seguro que ella desea su presencia?

- De que hablas? – al escuchar esta pregunta el general se exalta

- Squall solo se refiere a que su presencia podria poner nerviosa a Rinoa, quien todavía no ha tomado el ultimo examen para candidatos SeeD, General

Tanto el general como Squall voltean y observan a Quistis, quien habia llegado para salvar la situación de convertirse en otra discusión entre Squall y el padre de Rinoa.

- Jajaja! Tonterias! Rinoa no es el tipo de mujer que pierde la compostura por la simple presencia de un viejo como yo!

- Xu asegurate de que el General se hospede en la mejor suite del hotel de Balamb, todo correra por cuenta del Garden – expreso Quistis mientras tomaba todos los documentos que Xu cargaba

- Acaso no puedo quedarme en el Garden?

- Tendra que entender que por razones de espacio y protocolo, ningun individuo que no pertenece a SeeD, estudiante o graduado, puede quedarse dentro de las instalaciones – expreso Squall de manera muy seria - Pero no se preocupe, el Hotel Balamb posee todas las instalaciones necesarias para asegurar su comodidad, Xu lo llevara enseguida y le informara del horario de la ceremonia de graduación – Dicho esto, Xu se dirigio hacia la ciudad junto al general y sus acompañantes

- Crees que Rinoa se alegrara de ver a su padre?... Squall?? – pregunto Quistis mientras caminaba junto a Squall hacia la biblioteca

- No lo ha visto desde hace dos años, quizas ya es tiempo… pero…

Por la tarde, en la cafeteria…

- Gane!!! Jajaja dame tus cartas!!!

- No es justo!

- Solo por que seas miembro del CC Group no significa que eres invensible!

- Selphie! Deja de torturar a los estudiantes!

- Instructora Trepe! – el joven que estaba sentado con Selphie se puso de pie inmediatamente y saludo a Quistis – es un honor verla fuera del horario de clases!

- Jejeje no es para tanto Katsu, nos darias un momento a solas? – pregunto Quistis mientras Selphie guardaba su mazo de cartas

- Gracias por el juego Kats! Suerte a la proxima!!! – el joven se marcho y Quistis tomo asiento - Que pasa Quisty? Te noto algo seria

- No es nada, no te preocupes… Ya comiste?

- No, estaba esperando a que las chicas regresaran de su examen para comer con ellas, pero si tienes hambre podriamos comenzar ahora!

- No, esta bien, esperemos… Oye Selphie…

- Si?

- Crees que…

Quistis es interrumpida por los gritos de un grupo de estudiantes que iba entrando a la cafeteria. Al ver sus uniformes confirmaron que era los estudiantes que habian presentado esa tarde su examen SeeD y por su alegria, parecia ser que todos habian aprobado. Del grupo de 6 estudiantes salieron Rinoa y Ellone, quienes se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban Selphie y Quistis.

- y??? Pasaron????!!!! – pregunto Selphie entusiasmada

- Claro que si!!!!!!!!!!!

Rinoa y Selphie comenzaron a saltar y gritar de la emocion, mientras Quistis ordenaba un café y Ellone las miraba sonriendo. Luego de unos minutos las dos se tranquilizaron y tomaron asiento.

- Wow Rinoa, parece que tu si tuviste un poco de trabajo en la pelea! – Selphie miraba a Rinoa de pies a cabeza, quien lucia la ropa desgarrada y quemada, mientras que Ellone apenas mostraba un rasguño en la frente

- Jejeje es que… - baja la mirada un tanto apenada, pero es interrumpida por Ellone

- Rinoa me defendió de un ataque, fue mi culpa por no prestar suficiente atención

- Ese es un error que no pueden cometer en batalla, Rinoa lo sabe mejor que tu… Pero aun asi, ambas han mejorado increíblemente – dijo Quistis muy orgullosa de sus amigas

- Asi es! Por eso mañana por la mañana iremos de compras! Debemos buscar vestidos bonitos para la fiesta después de la graduación!

- Selphie… Recuerda que tu y yo tenemos obligaciones!

- Oh vamos! Solo tenemos que pedirle un favorsito a Squall!! No creo que diga que no! Después de todo, somos gente VIP del comandante! – comenzo a reir exageradamente

- Solo por que seas VIP del comandante no significa que puedes andarlo gritando por todo el Garden…

- S…Squall! – Selphie sintio como la mirada de Squall la petrifico y se puso de pie al instante – jejeje era una broma! Tu sabes como soy! – le da una palmada en el hombro y sale corriendo – nos vemos luego chicas!

Los cuatro jóvenes la vieron salir apresuradamente de la cafeteria. Squall tomo asiento y el ambiente en la mesa cambio.

- mmm… Squall...

- Comandante Squall, desea ordenar algo? – la mesera se acerco a la mesa al ver a Squall – hoy tenemos los nuevos hot dogs! Especialidad de la casa solo para el comandante!

- No gracias, pero quizas ellas si van a ordenar – se levanta de la mesa – Ellone, podriamos hablar un momento?

- Claro que si. Con su permiso – Se levanta de la mesa y hace una pequeña reverencia a Rinoa y Quistis – buenas noches

Carga esto a mi cuenta por favor y le das la tarjeta a Quistis, disfruten la cena chicas – Squall le da su tarjeta de comida a la mesera y sale del lugar junto a Ellone

- Mmm… Rinoa… - dijo Quistis un tanto incomoda - podemos hablar?...


	2. Capítulo 2: Nuevos miembros

Squall llevó a Ellone hasta el estacionamiento, ella sorprendida al ver un auto esperándolos se detuvo y antes de cuestionar a Squall, se cuestiono a si misma sobre si esto era adecuado, considerando la situación en que ella y Squall habían terminado la ultima vez que tuvieron una conversación privada.

- A donde vamos?

- A la ciudad, por favor sube al auto

- Disculpa si tantas preguntas son groseras, pero por que me llevas a la ciudad?

- Es solo que… - Squall se sonrojo mientras intentaba explicar la situación – por favor solo sube al auto

Ellone no discutió mas y subió al auto. Camino a la ciudad todo el recorrido fue silencio y al llegar a su destino ambos se quedaron un momento en el auto. Squall bajó primero y se dirigió a abrir la puerta de Ellone. Ella bajo un tanto temerosa y se sorprendió al ver el lugar, era el muelle, adornado con luces y una mesa, al lado de esta, un mesero y la comida recién servida.

- Squall?...

- Ya puede irse, gracias por traer la comida, lo llamare cuando terminemos – dijo Squall al mesero, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio

- Me dirás ahora que es todo esto?

- Se que han sido dos años y… He sido un tonto… Pero tienes que comprender hermana… - el joven bajo la cabeza y soltó una lagrima, al momento que Ellone lo abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Squall

- No te preocupes… No es culpa tuya…

Después de un momento, la tensión y la tristeza que se sentía en el ambiente se disolvió y ambos disfrutaron de la cena a la luz de la luna. Después de un momento de silencio, Squall volvió a dirigirse a Ellone.

- Invitaras a Laguna?

- Creo que si, solo si tu estas de acuerdo

- Claro, tu eres la que se gradúa, es tu derecho invitar a quien tu desees – se queda viendo al océano un momento – ademas, no es que odie al tipo…

- Lo siento Squall, no fue mi intención que vieras todo eso cuando regresabas del futuro… pero debes saber que Tío Laguna no es una mala persona, el amaba a Raine… a tu madre...

- Laguna fue un idiota por dejarla morir, y ademas dejo que te capturaran, pasaste mucho tiempo como sujeto de experimentos y ni siquiera se molesto en buscar a su… ni siquiera sabia que Raine… - lanza un golpe había la mesa y una de las copas cae

- Si el hubiera sabido que tu existías… ten por seguro que te hubiera buscado, así como me busco a mi

- Tal vez…

- Dale una oportunidad. Por ahora se ha mantenido alejado por que tu así se lo pediste, pero de lo contrario estoy segura de que pasaría mas tiempo aquí que en Esthar

- Eso… lo veremos con el tiempo – se detiene al sentir la mano de Ellone sobre la suya, esta vez la sentía un tanto fría

- Por favor, no lo dejes al tiempo, nadie sabe cuando acabara su tiempo y no podría soportar perder la oportunidad de ver a mi familia junta y feliz por primera vez – los ojos de Ellone denotaban algo… pero Squall no sabia que era

- Esta bien, te prometo que mañana hablare con el, solo por que tu me lo pides hermana – se levanta – vamos, que parece que tienes frió, regresemos al Garden

A la mañana siguiente el lugar era un alboroto completo, estudiantes y maestros movilizándose de un lugar a otro cargando decoración y reportes de desempeño, todo para la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en la noche. El estacionamiento y la entrada eran un caos, los invitados llegaban a cada minuto y los estudiantes no se daban abasto para atender a todos los que llegaban. Los estudiantes que estaban a punto de graduarse se preparaban en sus habitaciones para estar listos a tiempo. Rinoa ayudaba a Ellone a vestirse con su uniforme mientras Selphie les informaba vía telefónica sobre los vestidos que iba comprando para cada una.

_- esta bien! Ahora solo falta el de Quistis!... Chicas! Las tengo que dejar, el mes pasado Squall descontó de mi paga el gasto de teléfono! Nos vemos mas tarde!!!__ – termina la llamada_

- jajaja! No puedo creer que Selphie se haya tomado el día libre para comprar vestidos

- Seguramente Squall le dijo que quería ver a su novia con algo bonito en la fiesta, no crees Rinoa? – dijo Ellone en un tono burlón, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de Rinoa – lo siento Rin, que pasa?

- Mi padre esta aquí… En la ciudad… Ni siquiera lo he visto… pero pude sentir su presencia desde que llego al continente… fue cuando estábamos en el examen…

- Pero… fue por eso que te atacaron desprevenida? – se acerca a Rinoa, que estaba sentada en la cama

- Si… creo que… Elle estoy asustada… - Rinoa decía esto mientras sostenía fuertemente un brazalete que llevaba en la mano derecha

- Por que Rinoa?... Dime que ha pasado?

- Tu sabes que sigo siendo una Sorceress, por eso es que el Dr. Odine fabrico este amuleto supresor de poderes, igual al que Edea uso por mucho tiempo

- Así es, el Dr. Odine lo hizo como un favor a Tío Laguna, y juro mantenerlo como secreto siempre y cuando tu estuvieras dispuesta a participar en su investigación de los poderes de Ultimecia

- Claro, estos últimos años Odine ha estado estudiando la razón del por que de que los poderes no han desaparecido, pero no ha encontrado ninguna explicación… pero me aseguro que con el amuleto no pasaría nada, ni siquiera soy capaz de usar los poderes, solo están sellados dentro de mi… pero en los últimos meses… - de repente alguien toca la puerta

- Soy Squall, puedo entrar?

- Un momento Squall, me estoy cambiando! – grito Ellone desde adentro – si quieres puedo salir y decirle que no puedo hablar con el por ahora

- No, esta bien… Yo saldré, probablemente me esta buscando para decirme que Papá esta aquí… Eso lo adivine! Jejeje – la joven sale y ve como Squall se sorprende de verla

- A ti te estaba buscando! Sabia que estarías aquí! – expreso Squall un tanto molesto

- Te lo dije Elle! Nos veremos luego! – cerro la puerta y comenzó a caminar

Squall la tomo del brazo y la hizo detenerse, ella volteo hacia el y lo miro a los ojos. El se sorprendió al ver el cambio en aquella joven, quien había pasado de ser una chiquilla mimada con aires de guerrera, a una verdadera guerrera que había superado los mas difíciles desafíos.

- No habia tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte

- Pues ahora puedes hacerlo! Espero un buen regalo y algo como "le dije a tu padre que no era bienvenido!" – nota la sorpresa en la cara de Squall al decir esto – entonces es cierto…

- Lo siento, ni siquiera yo sabia que estaba aquí hasta que aparecio en el Garden

- No te preocupes, creo que ya lo esperaba… Es tipico de el! – ella rio suavemente y el tomo su mano

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Rinoa

- Oh! No digas eso que me averguenzas! – su cara se puso roja como un tomate y el se acerco mas a ella mientras la tomaba de la cintura

Ella no supo que hacer, pero cuando el puso sus labios contra los suyos, ella se dejo llevar por el momento y compartieron un tierno beso, que fue interrumpido por la mirada de varios estudiantes.

- Awwwww! Mira que lindo! – dijo una joven SeeD

- Yo sabia que el comandante era un hombre dulce aunque parece un ogro! – expreso otra mientras observaba la escena

- Oh por favor! Seguramente tambien tiene algo con la instructora Trepe y con la linda Ellone!

- Idiota! Acaso no sabes que Ellone tiene un prometido en Esthar?! Eres un tonto!!! – expreso otra estudiante al escuchar el comentario de su compañero, todos se asustaron cuando Squall camino habia ellos

- Vuelvan a sus deberes que hoy es un dia muy ocupado para todos!

- Si señor! – gritaron todos en coro y se dispersaron a sus obligaciones

Rinoa vio la escena muy entretenida y después de que los jóvenes se marcharon se acerco a Squall abrazandolo desde atrás.

- Estas nerviosa?

- Un poco… pero Selphie fue a comprar ropa para la fiesta! Asi que eso me tranquiliza! – al decir esto, Squall comenzo a reir – solo por que ahora soy SeeD no significa que he perdido mis gustos como mujer!

- Y me parece perfecto… Ahora tengo que irme, parece que Cid y Matron acaban de llegar e ire a recibirlos – le da un beso en la frente a Rinoa y se va hacia el porton principal

- Tienes razon… después de todo lo que ha pasado, no puedo darme por vencida ahora – saca un telefono de la bolsa y comienza a caminar hacia su habitación – Si?.. Hola… Doctor Odine…

Con todo lo que pasaba en el garden, el dia paso rapidamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta y pronto llego la hora esperada por la generacion SeeD de este año. La ceremonia se llevo a cabo con la mayor solemnidad posible y los diplomas fueron entregados por Cid y Edea, por ser todavía los directores y creadores del Garden y de SeeD como tal. Al finalizar la entrega de diplomas, tantos los estudiantes, SeeD e invitados fueron informados de la fiesta que se llevaria a cabo en honor a los recien graduados, todos se dirigieron al salon preparado para la celebración para comenzar la fiesta.

- Tan guapo como siempre

- Gracias Matron – hace una pequeña reverencia – o deberia decir, Edea… bienvenida y bienvenido director Cid, me alegra verlos otra vez

- Gracias Squall, pero sabes que debes dejar las formalidades para otras personas jajaja – expreso Cid ante el saludo de Squall

- Y usted deberia saber que sigue siendo el director de este lugar, y como tal debemos demostrarle respeto igual a todos los otros estudiantes – Zell dijo esto y al momento hizo una reverencia en saludo a sus mentores

- Tonterias! Ustedes son como mis hijos e hijas!

- Vamos Cid, deja que los chicos actuen de acuerdo a sus rangos – expreso Edea un tanto burlona – me alegra ver que todos estan juntos esta noche mis niños, incluso tengo la oportunidad de ver a alguien a quien crei que no volveria a ver…

Todos dirigen su mirada a donde Edea miraba y al ver a esas tres personas paradas en la entrada del salon no pueden evitar sentir nostalgia y enojo al mismo tiempo. Zell es el primero en denotar desprecio por esa figura conocida, pero Quistis lo detiene de hacer algo estupido. Selphie solo hace mala cara y se va a la mesa de bebidas, seguida por Irvine quien solo los mira molesto. Squall es el primero en dar un paso adelante y se dirige a la entrada, se detiene frente a las tres personas y por un momento duda sobre lo que debe hacer, pero después su mente se aclara.

- Bienvenido… Seifer – extiende su mano

- Es un honor volver a casa – extiende su mano y se dan un apretón de manos en señal de saludo

Los demas miran atonitos la accion de Squall. Recibir a un traidor y desertor del Garden era algo que nadie se imaginaba posible, pero tanto Edea como Cid habian expresado sus deseos de que Seifer volviera al Garden, donde siempre debio estar.

- Raijin, Fuijin, bienvenidos ustedes tambien

- Gracias Squall! Es increíble que nos dejen entrar asi como asi! – Raijin es golpeado por Fuijin al escuchar estas palabras

- Creo que deben agradecer a sus verdaderos defensores, Cid y Edea

- Eso no era necesario que lo dijeras, claro que lo haremos – expreso Seifer

- Y por favor… No arruines la noche, si? – dijo Squall muy serio

- No te preocupes, no tengo intencion de hacerlo – respondio Seifer con mucha tranquilidad

Seifer habia desaparecido casi completamente de la vida de todos, de no ser por las frecuentes visitas que hacia a Edea cuando nadie mas estaba con ella, siempre en secreto y siempre solo para pedir perdon. Ella sabia que todo era su culpa, pero por mas que le decia esto a Seifer el siempre regresaba diciendo lo mismo, quiza era lo unico que calmaba su corazon arrepentido de todo el mal que habia causado.


	3. Capítulo 3: Una noche para reflexionar

Nota: Hola, gracias a los que han leido parte de la historia, en realidad es algo que comencé a escribir hace mucho tiempo pero no había tenido la oportunidad de mostrarle a nadie. Disculpen si de repente tengo alguna falta de ortografía, se que en el cap. 1 van a encontrar muchas pues olvidé pasarle el corrector ortográfico, y sobre las palabras en inglés que de repente van a ver, la verdad es que, a mi parecer, cambiar palabras como "Garden" por "Jardin" o "Sorceress" por "bruja" le quitan parte de la esencia del juego (además algunas palabras no tiene una traducción exacta), quizas por que yo solo en inglés lo he jugado y se me hace muy natural decir "Balamb Garden" o "Sorceress Ultimecia"... Pero claro, los lectores son los que tienen la palabra, si recibo más quejas sobre esto, tendre que cambiarlo jejeje. Voy a subir algunos capítulos más y veremos si le sigue gustando a los lectores.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, los graduados aparecieron en el salón y toda la atención se centro en ellos. Las palabras de felicitación fueron dadas por el presidente de Esthar, el señor Laguna Loire, quien con mucho orgullo anuncio que su querida sobrina Ellone estaba dentro del grupo de graduados y rompió en llanto mientras decía que sus dos grandes orgullos estaban dentro del Garden, comentario que confundió a la audiencia y avergonzó a Ellone y Squall. Los que sabían del secreto rieron y los demás solo preguntaban desconcertados quien era la segunda persona a la que se refería el presidente, quien fue retirado del escenario por sus fieles amigos Kiros y Ward, que lo acompañaban esa noche. Todos aplaudieron a los recién graduados y después cada uno comenzó a bailar con sus acompañantes, Rinoa y Ellone se quedaron solas en la pista, cuando de repente Laguna aparece frente a Rinoa y la invita a bailar, al mismo tiempo que Zell aparecía frente a Ellone para invitarla a bailar.

- Debo preguntar, por que no estas tu en la pista de baile con una de ellas dos?

- Zell dijo que el le había prometido a Ellone bailar con ella… y Rinoa me dijo que ella le había pedido a Laguna que bailara el primer baile con ella…

- Ah… ya veo…

- Y tu por que no estas con Selphie? Creí que cuando la visitabas aprovechabas a estar todo el tiempo con ella Irvine

- Ya conoces a Sephy, cuando se molesta es mejor dejarla un momento sola y se molesto tanto al ver a Seifer que hasta me golpeo cuando intente calmarla

- Ya veo… Ya se le pasara, ella quiere a Seifer, aunque siempre lo niegue

- Lo se, pero ya sabes que todavía lo sigue culpando por todo, yo le he dicho que es tiempo de dejar de buscar culpables y olvidarlo… pero ya sabes como es…

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile…

- Así que dígame, señorita Caraway, a que debo el honor de su petición?

- Primero que nada, debo agradecerle que haya aceptado señor presidente…

- Nada de eso, dime Laguna y sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea, pero soy curioso y quiero saber por que prefirió bailar el primer baile con un viejo como yo en lugar de hacerlo con Squall?

- Usted ha hecho tanto por mí, que sentí que debía ser usted, además tengo un aprecio muy grande por usted…

- No tiene nada que ver con el amuleto que Odine hizo hoy en menos de 3 horas y del cual Squall no sabe nada? – dijo el mientras sonreía

- Claro que no! – ella rió y se sonrojo un poco – usted y Squall son tan parecidos! Siempre sacando conclusiones erróneas!

- Debe ser un mal de familia entonces...

Después de unas horas la fiesta siguió y los jóvenes siguieron disfrutando de todo, parecía que hacia mucho tiempo que ninguno se divertía de esa forma, así que todos aprovecharon a relajarse completamente. Zell había bebido demasiado, como era costumbre, e Irvine le hacia compañía. Selphie discutía con Seifer mientras Raijin y Fuijin observaban y Ellone y Rinoa bailaban junto a Kiros y Ward.

- Es… una noche perfecta, no crees?

- Ah!... Claro que si Squall – Laguna toma la copa de vino que Squall le había traído – los amigos siempre traen una sonrisa a tu rostro

- Oye… Lamento lo que paso la ultima vez… Yo.. no debí golpearte… Es solo que…

- Oh no te preocupes! No fue la primera vez que me dieron mi merecido… - toma un sorbo de vino – y seguramente no será la ultima jajaja

- Aun así, lo siento

- Eres un buen chico Squall… y desgraciadamente no puedo tomar crédito de eso, aunque me gustaría poder hacerlo… La vida tiene sus propias formas de mostrarnos nuestro camino, solo debemos saber verlo bien

- Y con el tiempo podremos tomar las mejores decisiones

- Y siempre recuerda que no estas solo – se toma todo el vino de la copa – nunca olvides a las personas que siempre estarán ahí para ti, eso no solo fue para la pelea contra Ultimecia, fue un consejo para la vida

- Gracias… - Squall pensó por un momento en llamarlo "papá" pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, Laguna noto la intención en el joven SeeD

- Todo tiene su tiempo hijo, no es bueno apresurar las cosas, podrías terminar perdiéndote de los pequeños momentos – Laguna dio una palmada en la espalda de Squall y después se retiro, dejando al joven viendo al cielo

A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación de Quistis. La joven despertó en su cama, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se sorprendió al notar que no traía nada de ropa puesta, se recostó sobre las almohadas y vio sobre la silla del escritorio una corbata negra, su mente quedo en blanco al tratar de recordar que había pasado y solo se hundió mas en las almohadas y las cobijas, cuando de repente escucho que el sonido de la ducha en el baño se había detenido y vio abrirse la puerta, miro fijamente hacia la puerta en movimiento.

- Por fin despertaste

- Seifer…

- Quieres algo de desayunar? Iré a la cafetería por algo, seguramente estará vacía porque nadie debe estar despierto – decía el joven mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla, dejando al descubierto todo su bien torneado cuerpo

- Dios mío! Tápate!!! – grito Quistis mientras tapaba sus ojos con la cobija – como… que… dime que paso anoche!!!

- Jajaja no te preocupes, ya viste todo lo que quedaba por ver de mi y sobre lo que paso anoche… quizás deberías ver la grabación – expreso el mientras levantaba un disco que estaba en la mesa

- Queeee?! – ella al ver esto se levanto de la cama, se cubrió con la cobija y se abalanzó hacia el tirando el disco al suelo – eres un enfermo!!!

- Era broma! – se echa a reír fuertemente – debes comenzar a relajarte un poco mas, así como anoche – pasa sus manos por el cabello de la joven y aparta unos mechones que cubrían sus ojos – y deberías usar el cabello suelto, resalta mas el color de tus ojos y tus labios rosados

- Yo… - ese comentario la hizo sonrojar y su corazón se acelero como nunca lo había hecho, ella retrocedió unos pasos – voy a tomar un baño, si vas a la cafetería tráeme un café… por favor – se apresura al baño y cierra la puerta

- Claro que si

Seifer se vistió y salio de la habitación hacia la cafetería. Quistis se metió a la ducha y comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado, no recordaba muy bien lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero el sentimiento que Seifer provoco en ella hacia unos minutos había sido inesperado pero… muy agradable. Minutos después Seifer llego a la cafetería y se sorprendió al ver a Zell, Selphie, Irvine y Rinoa en la cocina, mientras Cid, Edea, Laguna, Kiros y Ward esperaban en una mesa, el joven se dirigió a ellos y los saludo, luego fue directamente a la cocina y observo la escena antes de hablar.

- Tan temprano y ya están todos despiertos?

- Estamos preparando el desayuno! – expreso Selphie – quieres algo?

- No gracias, parece que tienen el lugar repleto… Creo que iré a la ciudad por algo rápido

- Oh vamos, desayuna con nosotros! Se que a ella le gustaría mucho – dijo Irvine mientras miraba a Edea

- Cuando usas algo así es mas una orden que una petición

- Pero es algo a lo que no te puedes negar, no es así? – expreso Quistis mientras entraba a la cocina y se ponía un delantal

- Buenos días Quisty! Es tarde para ti, creímos que te había afectado todo el alcohol! – expreso Zell mientras reía y seguía cocinando

- Un poco talvez, pero nada serio… Entonces te quedaras a comer Seifer?

- Claro – dijo el cortante – y como tienen todo listo, creo que iré a sentarme en una mesa

Seifer salio de la cocina y se fue a sentar en una mesa que estaba al lado de la mesa que ocupaban Edea y los demás. El joven se sumió en sus pensamientos y una mano calida en su hombro lo hizo salir de su mundo de sueños. Al voltear vio la sonrisa de Edea y su largo cabello negro, ella lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo ponerse de pie.

- Matron!

- Siéntate con nosotros Seifer, ninguna familia desayuna en lugares separados – el se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras – vamos

- Esta bien

Luego de unos minutos los chicos salieron con el desayuno, nada profesional, pero la intención era lo importante. Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a disfrutar del desayuno mientras conversaban y se ponían al día después de haber pasado mucho tiempo sin verse. La ausencia de Squall y Ellone estaba remarcada por las dos sillas vacías en la mesa, pero en momentos los dos jóvenes llegaron y tomaron asiento, uniéndose a la conversación. había pasado mucho tiempo desde que todos compartían una comida así de tranquila, incluso cuando Seifer estaba presente, la conversación continuo y al final del desayuno, cuando la cafetería estaba siendo invadida por los estudiantes que buscaban los famosos desayunos, todos se despidieron por el momento y volvieron a sus labores dentro del Garden.


	4. Capítulo 4: Misión Centra

Edea se paseaba por los pasillos del Garden, admirando lo que ella y Cid alguna vez vieron solo como un sueño y que después se había convertido en su única salvación. Mientras caminaba escucho los gritos de una joven que corría hacia ella, era Rinoa.

- Dime, en que puedo ayudarte?

- Quería… hablar un momento contigo – expreso la chica mientras recuperaba el aliento – sobre los poderes de Ultimecia

- Ultimecia… - su expresión cambio al instante al escuchar esto – acaso has experimentado algo diferente con respecto a los poderes? El amuleto de Odine ha perdido su efecto?

- No lo se… pero los últimos meses he sentido que… algo dentro de mi es diferente, casi como la primera vez, cuando tu pasaste tus poderes hacia mi… Pero vencimos a Ultimecia! Como es posible?! – expreso un tanto exaltada

- Calma – la toma del brazo y comienzan a caminar – Ultimecia era un ser con poderes fuera de lo que podemos imaginar, una Sorceress no es solo los poderes, es algo mas que eso y ella como punto de nacimiento de muchas Sorceress, era algo mas

- Entonces podría estar viva?

- Es posible, dentro de mi opinión, que todavía una parte de Ultimecia este dentro de ti, como parte de tus poderes de Sorceress, después de todo ella era capaz de controlarnos desde el futuro solo con transmitir parte de sus poderes a nosotras… No creo que este viva, al menos no en un estado completo, esta latente dentro de ti, quizás esperando tomar las fuerzas necesarias para resurgir

- Tengo miedo Edea… No puedo… Squall…

- Debes aferrarte a tu vida, a lo que te hace tú. Tus amigos, tu familia, el amor de tu vida… Pelea y no dejes que te controle, yo lo logre por mucho tiempo, hasta que en cierta forma me di por vencida y ella tomo posesión completa de mi

- No soy tan fuerte como tu… Tú tuviste el valor de convertirte en una Sorceress por tu propia voluntad, yo tuve que aceptarlo después de que ya había sucedido!

- Lo hice por que debía proteger a mis niños! Y aunque después me convertí en una amenaza hacia ellos, sabia que los había criado de la forma correcta y que podrían vencer cualquier obstáculo… Me aferre a eso y logramos vencer, ahora tu debes hacer lo mismo…

Mientras tanto, Selphie pasaba un tiempo con Kiros y Ward, los dos protectores del presidente de Esthar eran un objeto de admiración única para Selphie, quien vivió partes de la vida de ambos personajes gracias al poder de Ellone y por esto, los dos hombres causaban gran fascinación a la chica.

- Pero que paso después de que rescataron a Ellone?

- Pues Laguna había aceptado ayudar a la rebelión contra Adel… así que – Kiros es interrumpido por Irvine

- Disculpa Kiros, pero podría robarme a Selphie por un momento?

- Claro que si Kinneas, no hay problema, creo que ya aburrimos a Selphie lo suficiente con nuestras viejas historias

- No! No me aburren!!! Si yo soy la que pregunto!

- Vamos Selphie, es importante

- Awww… esta bien, gracias por escucharme Kiros, Ward – la joven se despide de ellos y se va con Irvine hacia la entrada del Garden

- Wow… esa chica es muy entusiasta no crees Ward? – el mira a su amigo quien solo sonríe y asiente – claro, y sigo sin poder creer que ellos nos salvaron jajaja

Afuera, Irvine saca un sobre de su bolsillo y lo muestra a Selphie.

- Que es eso Irvy?

- Estuve hablando con Martine, que fue reinstituido como director de Galbadia Garden y me dijo que todos los preparativos están listos para la reapertura de Trabia

- Que???? – interrogo ella entusiasmada

- Pero necesitan un director nuevo y dada la situación, de que no hay estudiantes nuevos y necesitan a alguien con experiencia y amplio conocimiento de Trabia y sus alrededores… y te ha propuesto a ti como la principal candidata

Selphie no pudo evitar mostrar su emoción ante tal anuncio, se lanzo sobre Irvine y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, la sola idea de ser la precursora del cambio y renovación del Garden que la vio crecer la emocionaba hasta los limites de su imaginación, pero también estaba el hecho de que tendría que abandonar su Garden, sus amigos.

- Pero…

- Squall dijo que si tu estas de acuerdo, que podemos proceder

- Que? Ya hablaste con Squall?

- Si, fue lo primero que hice al llegar. El dijo que era tu decisión, que ya tenias la experiencia y la madurez suficiente y que siempre que yo estuviera contigo te podría mantener en orden

- Ah claro que si – en ese momento entendió las palabras de Irvine – que?! Acaso vendrás conmigo???

- Claro que si, no crees que te dejaría sola con tan gran responsabilidad verdad?

- Ahhhh!!!!!! Por eso te amo Irvine Kinneas!!! – se lanza a abrazar a Irvine y le da un beso, mientras el acaricia su cabello y la abraza

- Pero antes de irnos… Quiero que te cases conmigo, tenemos que aprovechar que estamos todos juntos

Una alarma interrumpe la propuesta de Irvine. Era Xu avisando a todos los generales SeeD reportarse a la zona central del Garden, una misión urgente acababa de llegar a ellos. Inmediatamente Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine(aun cuando todavia no era un SeeD de Balamb Garden oficialmente), Nida y una nueva general que recientemente había sido nombrada, se reportaron al área central del Garden, donde los esperaba Squall, junto a Laguna, Cid y Edea.

- Buen día generales. Acabamos de recibir una misión urgente, Xu por favor

- Este es el reporte inicial de la situación – Xu repartió a todos una carpeta con información sobre la misión

- Las ruinas de Centra? – pregunto Quistis

- Así es, en las ultimas semanas hemos recibido reportes de que fuerzas armadas han hecho de las ruinas de Centra un centro de operaciones – expreso Squall

- Nuestros espías dentro de sus soldados han dicho que no solo poseen armas, sino personal altamente entrenado en el uso de magia y GFs, lo que los hace mucho mas peligrosos – intervino Laguna

- Pero que se supone que están tramando? – pregunto Zell mientras cerraba bruscamente la carpeta – y como no nos dimos cuenta de esto antes?

- No sabemos que es lo que traman – dijo Cid mientras daba un paso al frente, quedando al lado de Squall – pero no podemos permitir algo de este tipo

- Al reunirnos hoy pudimos juntar toda la información que habíamos estado recogiendo desde que nos informaron sobre esta organización – expreso Kiros

- Pero hay alguna prueba de que ellos estén haciendo algo malo? – pregunto Zell un tanto molesto

- Suficiente! La misión esta dada, ha sido discutida por los presidentes y oficiales con mayor poder del mundo y aceptada por los directores de los Gardens. Así que reúnan a sus grupos y nos veremos en el portón principal en 30 minutos, retírense!

- Si señor! – respondieron todos los generales para luego dispersarse por el lugar

Cada grupo se reunión y todos los SeeD indicados para la misión se dirigieron hasta el portón principal del Garden. Laguna, Kiros y Ward estarían supervisando la misión mientras que Cid y Edea se quedarían en el Garden supervisando a los estudiantes. El General Caraway llego a la reunión y puso a disposición a todos sus soldados, pues el también había sido uno de los responsables de apuntar esta misión. Rinoa se había unido al escuadrón de Zell, mientras que Ellone se unió al grupo conformado por Squall, Xu y Ward.

- Espero que ya todos estén listos, recuerden, nada de estupidos actos heroicos, esto es una misión verdadera – Squall es interrumpido

- Disculpa pero, te molestaría si les ayudamos en la misión?

- Es una misión oficial Seifer, ni tu ni ellos dos son parte de SeeD – expreso Quistis un tanto molesta

- Aunque eso sea cierto, también lo es que Seifer es un excelente luchador y Raijin y Fuijin son especialistas en uso de armas y magia respectivamente – dijo Cid mientras caminaba hasta Seifer – creo que ellos deberían acompañarlos

- Esta bien, Seifer tu y Fuijin irán con Quistis, los especialistas en magia, Raijin iras conmigo

Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar y al ver hacia arriba observaron la nave que los llevaría a su destino, el Ragnarok. Piloteado por Nida y Selphie. Todos los SeeD estaban fascinados con la idea de por fin abordar la legendaria nave que había ayudado a salvar el mundo hace unos años, nave que el mismo Squall había ingresado nuevamente a la atmósfera terrestre junto a Rinoa.

Aterrizó un poco lejos de las ruinas, para no causar alboroto entre los ocupantes. Al llegar a la entrada todos los equipos se separaron y tomaron un lugar estratégico de acuerdo al plan elaborado por Xu. Squall entro por el camino principal, lugar donde antes había conseguido la ayuda de Odin como GF protector. La atmósfera en el lugar era diferente y desde que subieron las primeras escaleras notaron que el territorio estaba siendo ocupado para algo más que simple tráfico de armas.

- Tengan cuidado – dijo Squall – Ellone necesito que escanees el área en busca de trampas, Raijin cúbrela

- Claro – Ellone guardo su espada y cerro los ojos, al concentrarse una especie de aura salio de su cuerpo y rodeo el área central de las ruinas

- Encontraste algo?

- Todavía no… - repentinamente abrió los ojos y desenfundo su espada – Squall!

- Tenemos compañía! – grito Raijin mientras tomaba posición de ataque

Squall se dio la vuelta y vio como un enorme monstruo aparecía detrás de el. Rápidamente esquivo el ataque y contraataco con la gunblade. Sin saber cuando ni de donde, una docena de monstruos los rodeo rápidamente, lo mas extraño es que eran de una clase que nunca antes habían visto, a pesar de su largo historial de peleas en campo abierto. Viéndose rodeados por tantos enemigos no sabían que hacer, eran muy pocos para acabar con tantos a un mismo tiempo, repentinamente ven como un aire frío que arrastraba un polvo muy fino los rodeo, inmediatamente Squall se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, era una invocación de un GF.

- Ve! Shiva!

El polvo se volvió más grueso hasta formar una capa de hielo y cubrió a los monstruos, Ward salto rápidamente frente a Xu y la cubrió del ataque. Raijin uso su ataque especial de electricidad y detuvo el ataque protegiendo a Ellone, en medio de todos ellos apareció la figura de la hermosa GF quien con un movimiento de sus manos hizo estallar todo el hielo, destruyendo así a los monstruos.

- Gracias Raijin – dijo Ellone mientras se ponía de pie, estas bien?

- Claro – dijo el con dificultad, mientras rompía el hielo que tenia en los brazos – no fue nada

- Las invocaciones no estaban dentro del plan Quistis – dijo Squall mientras subía las escaleras al siguiente nivel donde Quistis observaba tranquilamente

- Era necesario, además parece ser que ellos se fueron mucho antes de que llegáramos – la joven extendió su mano y Shiva desapareció

- Tienes que ver esto Squall – dijo Rinoa, que estaba ya en el segundo nivel

Al subir todos, Rinoa los condujo hasta la cámara donde habían encontrado por primera vez a Odin. Dentro había varios contenedores en forma de tubos, llenos de algo que parecía ser agua y dentro de estos, cuerpos humanos. En medio de la habitación, una computadora y muchos documentos con información diversa.

- Que es todo esto?

- No lo sabemos… pero parece que esto no es una simple organización armada – respondió Kiros mientras observaba los cuerpos

- Es horrible… - expreso Ellone al ver a su alrededor

- Quiero el reporte de los demás generales – demando Squall muy serio

- Lo siento señor, pero todos los demás grupos dicen lo mismo, lo único que han encontrado son monstruos desconocidos y algunos restos de lo que fue un asentamiento

- Celiane, lleva a tu equipo a los alrededores en busca de algún rastro, nos veremos en el Garden en 1 hora

- Si señor! – la joven de cabello rojizo y ojos azules se retiro del lugar y se llevo a su equipo con ella, era la nueva general SeeD, especialista en rastreo y mecánica

- Tomen toda la información y sujetos que necesiten para investigación, debemos saber que es lo que pasaba aquí realmente

En ese momento todos los cuerpos en los contenedores comenzaron a moverse y a emitir un extraño sonido. Ellone cayó al suelo al escuchar esto y solo sostenía su cabeza mientras gritaba. Squall y los demás no sabían que sucedía y el ruido comenzaba a afectarlos a ellos también. Rinoa, Quistis e Irvine se acercaron a los contenedores y poniendo sus manos sobre estos lanzaron un hechizo que congelo inmediatamente el agua, y por tanto, los cuerpos dentro de los recipientes.

- Que demonios esta pasando aquí?! – exclamo Squall mientras observaba los recipientes

_- Squall, deberían regresar ahora, tengo que mostrarte algo – dijo Laguna por medio del comunicador_

- Enseguida… - apaga el intercomunicador – Recojan todo, regresamos al Garden ahora mismo…


End file.
